<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ジャクヴィル] 童年小事 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290348">[ジャクヴィル] 童年小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>。ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第30回），題目「雪」、「冬衣」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ジャクヴィル] 童年小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「啊？下雪了……」<br/>和一起在攝影棚工作的職員道過別，踏出了建築的Vil，這才發現原本平整的街道已經悄悄地堆上了薄薄的積雪。<br/>白色的細碎雪花落在身上，無風的天氣讓這個雪夜沒想像中的那麼寒冷。<br/>伸出手，晶螢的雪花落在黑色的手套上，就著光線似乎可以看到它美麗的形狀……也或許這只是一晃而過的錯覺。</p><p>在這細雪之中，他突然想起了一件事，進而想起了某個人。<br/>手伸進大衣的口袋想要摸出手機，飄落而下的固態水珠還是讓他停下了自己的動作。雖然也不是甚麼全新手機，但他所想做的事也不是必須急於一時。<br/>雙手維持著置於口袋之中，他的經理人在不久之後就駕著車，出現在自己的面前。</p><p>「明天早上八點我會再來接你，今天辛苦了，晚安。」<br/>「嗯，晚安。」<br/>在旅店的房門之前道別，確認門切實地關上以後，一直在集中狀態的Vil，這時才終於可以放鬆下來。<br/>拉過椅子坐下，離睡眠尚有一段時間，於是Vil拿出手機，繼續完成在等車時所想到的事情。</p><p>『Vilさん？』<br/>撥出的電話幾乎是立即被接起，從另一邊傳來的、稍微有點高揚的聲音則是如實地反映出主人的情緒，那會左右晃動的蓬鬆尾巴宛如就在眼前。<br/>「我這邊下雪了。」<br/>『我們這邊也下了一整天，Vilさん明天回來應該可以積成厚雪。』<br/>『所以我明天會去接你』，從話筒的另一側傳來這樣的句子，雖然不太理解這個所以是基於甚麼因果，但Vil也沒有阻止對方這個行動的打算。<br/>能早一點碰到面確實也不是件壞事。</p><p>「記得很久以前那場未分勝負的雪仗嗎？」<br/>『和我弟妹一起的？』<br/>「對，就是那個。」<br/>『每年都會被笑一次，所以無法不記得。』</p><p>其實只是一件很小的事。<br/>依然是孩子的他們玩到一起，因為下了雪而打起了雪仗，就只是這麼簡單的事。<br/>令人難以忘記的，是對方明明作為自己的敵方，卻在雪球將要打到自己身上以前，強行地接下了那分明是針對自己的攻擊。<br/>在弟妹的聲音之中，他拍了拍落在身上的雪，以『Vilさん的可是新大衣，不要弄髒比較好』作為理由，突然地中止了這一場友好的戰事。<br/>Vil沒有特別喜歡當時那一件新的大衣，甚至完全想不起它的樣式，也肯定不介意它弄髒，但這一件童年的事件卻是Vil腦海中寶物庫的重要組成。<br/>他在雪夜中想起的，就是這麼的一件小事。</p><p>「要重啟嗎？你的妹妹今年會回來吧？」<br/>「好，我跟他們說。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>